republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Fontana
Swiss | birth_date = | birth_place = Lugano, Switzerland | current series = FIA Formula Two Championship | first year = 2012 | current team = Motorsport Vision | car number = 10 | former teams = | starts = 2 | wins = 0 | poles = 0 | fastest laps = 0 | best finish = | year = | prev series = European F3 Open Championship GP3 Series Italian Formula Three Formula Azzurra | prev series years = 2011 2011–2012 2010 2009 | titles = European F3 Open Championship | title years = 2011 }} Alex Fontana (born August 5, 1992 in Lugano) is a Swiss racing driver of Greek descent. Career Karting Prior to his racing career, Fontana enjoyed a very successful period in the junior Karting ranks, the highlights of his career coming in 2007 when he won the Swiss KF3 championship and the following year when he became champion in the Bridgestone Cup Switzerland KF2 class. Formula Azzurra In 2009, Fontana graduated to single–seaters, racing in the Italian–based Formula Azzurra series for MG Motorsport. He took three podium places, including two race victories, to finish the year in seventh position, with team–mate Alberto Cerqui winning the title. Formula Three 2010 saw Fontana step up to the Italian Formula Three Championship with the Corbetta Competizioni team. He failed to score a championship point in the sixteen races he contested, with a best race result of 12th coming in the second event at Hockenheim. The following year saw Fontana remain with the team, but switching series to race in the European F3 Open Championship, alongside Italian Matteo Torta. He secured the title at the final round of the season in Barcelona, finishing five points clear of RP Motorsport's David Fumanelli courtesy of race wins at Spa–Francorchamps and Monza and a further five podium finishes. GP3 Series In August 2011, Fontana made his debut in the Formula One–supporting GP3 Series, replacing Vittorio Ghirelli at Jenzer Motorsport for the penultimate round of the season at Spa–Francorchamps. After finishing 14th in the first race, he took the final championship point in race two by finishing in sixth place. He was unable to take part in the final round of the year at Monza due to a prior Formula Three testing commitment and was replaced by countryman Christophe Hurni. Formula Two After completing a successful test session at Barcelona in December 2011, Fontana will graduate to the FIA Formula Two Championship in 2012. Racing record Career summary Season in progress. Complete GP3 Series results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) ** Season in progress. *‡ Half points awarded as less than 75% of race distance was completed. Complete Formula Two results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Season in progress. References External links * Official website * Career details from Driver Database Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:People from Lugano Category:Swiss racing drivers Category:GP3 Series drivers Category:European F3 Open Championship drivers Category:Italian Formula Three Championship drivers Category:Formula Azzurra drivers Category:FIA Formula Two Championship drivers